wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't miss it!!
Don't miss it!! is the fifteenth single by BiS and the first release as BiS 1st and BiS 2nd under the BiS.LEAGUE system. The Limited First Press Edition of Type A also contains a blu-ray and live double CD of Pour Lui's graduation concert. In addition, the blu-ray contains two documentaries about Pour Lui's graduation. This is the first BiS release to feature Nel Nehru, Toriaez Hana, YUiNA EMPiRE, Muropanako and Mewclub. Tracklist CD= # Don't miss it!! # TiME OVER # Don't Miss it!! (Instrumental) # TiME OVER (Instrumental) |-|LE.A Blu-Ray= BiS 2ND BEGiNNiNG TOUR FiNAL WHO KiLLED IDOL?? # BiSBiS # Give me your love Zenbu # nerve # My Ixxx # Let It Be # CHANGE the WORLD # IDOL # SOCiALiSM # Taiyou no Jumon # Romeo no Shinzou # NOT the END # Never Starting Song # SAY YES # I can’t say NO!!!!!! # Ashita ga Kurunara # NOT SPECiAL # Human After All # primal. # gives # BiS # WHOLE LOTTA LOVE Documentaries * MAKiNG OF BiS 2ND BEGiNNiNG TOUR FiNAL WHO KiLLED IDOL?? * THE LAST DAY OF POUR LUi |-|LE.A Bonus CD 1= # BiSBiS # Give me your love Zenbu # nerve # My Ixxx # Let It Be # CHANGE the WORLD # IDOL # SOCiALiSM # Taiyou no Jumon # Romeo no Shinzou # NOT the END |-|LE.A Bonus CD 2= # NOT the END # Never Starting Song # SAY YES # I can’t say NO!!!!!! # Ashita ga Kurunara # NOT SPECiAL # Human After All # primal. # gives # BiS # WHOLE LOTTA LOVE |-|LE.B DVD= BiS 2ND BEGiNNiNG TOUR FiNAL WHO KiLLED IDOL?? # BiSBiS # Give me your love Zenbu # nerve # My Ixxx # Let It Be # CHANGE the WORLD # IDOL # SOCiALiSM # Taiyou no Jumon # Romeo no Shinzou # NOT the END # Never Starting Song # SAY YES # I can’t say NO!!!!!! # Ashita ga Kurunara # NOT SPECiAL # Human After All # primal. # gives # BiS # WHOLE LOTTA LOVE Featured Members BiS 1st * Go Zeela * Pan Luna Leafy * Nel Nehru (First) * Toriaez Hana (First) BiS 2nd * Kika Front Frontale * Peri Ubu * Aya Eightprince * YUiNA EMPiRE (First) * Muropanako (First) * Mewclub (First) Limited Edition Bonus Disc Only * Pour Lui * Kamiya Saki * Momoland Single Information All composition by Matsukuma Kenta, all arrangement by SCRAMBLES, all bass by Oharu Just Begun. Don't miss it!! * Lyrics: Beat mints boyz TiME OVER * Lyrics: Peri Ubu * Sound Design, Guitar: Iwade Masayuki Trivia * This is the first-ever single by BiS to not feature Pour Lui. * In addition, this is the first single by BiS to not feature Kamiya Saki since BiSimulation. Gallery BiS1dont.jpg|BiS 1st promoting the single BiS2dont.jpg|BiS 2nd promoting the single DMI LEA Bonus.jpg|Limited Edition A bonuses Category:BiS Category:WACK Category:Singles Category:2018 Singles Category:2018 Releases Category:2nd Generation BiS Category:Go Zeela Featured In Category:Pan Luna Leafy Featured In Category:Nel Nehru Featured In Category:Toriaez Hana Featured In Category:Kika Front Frontale Featured In Category:Peri Ubu Featured In Category:Aya Eightprince Featured In Category:Muropanako Featured In Category:Pour Lui Featured In Category:Kamiya Saki Featured In Category:Mewclub Featured In Category:Debut Releases (Members) Category:BiS.LEAGUE Category:Major Releases Category:2018 DVDs Category:2018 Blu-Rays Category:2018 CDs Category:DVDs Category:Blu-Rays